bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of the BCC crew
Misadventures of the BCC crew was a comedy written by LQ1998. Originally made to be a joint comedy with other writers, but after the first few parts, LQ wrote it by himself Original Comedy PART 1 Narrator: Oh, hello there! The BCC writers couldn't make it today. So instead of comedy we'll be doing some advanced calculus! *Random grandfather clock hits the narrator and he falls out 2 story window in to a truck of Hoto bugs* Kazi (Truck driver):*Sings along to loud music* Come on, come on, come on, and do the weekend whip! *Peels out of drive way*. *Larry, nameless, and Mini Lewa sit is the narrator's chair* Larry: Man! That guy was annoying! So what now? Mini Lewa: I'm not sure. Where are the writers? Larry: Didn't you here the narrator? They're having technical difficulties! Wait! If you take then sentience play it back words and add I few words and letter in there it says *Types on Larry's keyboard* Larry: Hey! What do you think you’re doing . . . . . *Program plays* Help us! This is not a drill! Oatmeal! See?!? They need our help! Larry: What was that last part? My lunch order! Mini Lewa: *Not paying attention, instead is reading return is the writers part 11* Poor TJK he never got his steak! Larry: You do know you’re the bad guy in that story right. Mini Lewa: So that means I can't feel sorry for them? Yes. Larry: We better get going. This is taking longer than I thought. We better get going. *All of them pile on a tricycle and head off* PART 2 Mini Lewa: Well, I made a vortex that might bring them back......*zman and mrme jump out of the vortex* mrme: Did you miss us? Neither of you were really even here..... Larry (the driver of the tricycle): *not looking where he's going, he drives everyone into the vortex* Everyone: AHHHHHHH! PART 3 Mini Lewa: Where are we? B.C.C of course. Larry: (facepalm) Why did I end up with two villains and two of the writers who were kicked off. zman6446: At least I lasted ‘til the ending. mrme19: And what is that supposed to mean? Stop this arguing! It's tearing us apart! zman6446: Crybaby. )-_-) Larry: Indeed! Mini Lewa: Guys... We should figure out where we are. Larry: My sensors are indicating that we are at a place. mrme19: (facepalm) Larry: How come he didn't use the emote? We're not using this joke again Larry. Larry: But- NO! Mini Lewa: Wait a minute. Are we in SPONGEBOB!?! Eugh, this show has been going downhill for a while. Larry: That doesn't mean we can't think of something. Now let's think of something. Mini Lewa: Hmm... I got it! What? Mini Lewa: We should form our own B.C.C group! mrme19: What does that have to do with saving the writers? Mini Lewa: Nothing, I just always wanted one. But we only have five members, they have six. Larry: Other than me, you, and Pikachu. Six MAIN ones. Mini Lewa: ... (spots Patrick) How would you like to be a member of something? Patrick: (falls asleep) Mini Lewa: Well, we're bound to find someone. PART 4 Mini Lewa: Good morning Krusty Krew! Kalmah(Talking like squidward):Welcome to the Krusty Krab. Larry: We're looking for . . . Kalmah: A new member. mreme: How do you know? Kalmah: This red sweaty guy told me. Mr. Krabs(Tied up): Mhhmhhmh Vakama: Kalmah you're wasting me widgets! *Nameless pumps mayo into zman’s mouth* Larry: Go go go go go! 21. . 22 . . 23 pumps! Mini Lewa: New record! Larry: Wow we have really short attention spans . . . . . hey what’s that! *Every one walks in to kitchen* PART 5 R2-D2: Beep beep beep Mini Lewa: Oh great a trash can! *Tries to put candy rapper in R2* R2: *Zaps* Mini: Lewa: *Flies across room* Zman: So what are you here for? R2: Beep beep beep mrme19: ???? Larry: I see. R2: Beep beep beep Larry: Oh he's fine. R2: Beep beep beep. Larry: Oh, I'm sorry about that. I hope it clears up soon. R2: Beep beep beep Larry: Ok get out a not pad. You use 2 cups of sugar, three cups of lemon juice, a pinch of turkey liver. . . R2: Beep beep beep? Larry: Of curare you don't boil it before you add the goat milk! You want to crystallize the wild honey?? R2:Beep beep beep. Larry: Oh yes how silly of me. The key is under the mat three feet to the left most plant. Come on! Let's get on with it already! Larry: R2 has a message for us. *message plays* Gazapacho: Me and the other comedy writers have been captured. Inside this R2 unit I have placed the plans of something that someone somewhere might need. You must take them to metru nui of the past and deliver them to turaga Dume. Help me misfits your my only hope. PART 5 Larry: We need to get to metru nui. Or get lunch. Depending on how you look at the situation. Zman: It's probably a better idea to go to Metru nui first. Mini Lewa: Your right. Let's go. Narrator: Then they journeyed near and far. Going on for many minutes facing many painful tasks, but out noble heroes finely made it to metru nui. Would they deliver the messenger and save the day? *Random folding chair hits the narrator* Mini Lewa: We're here! *Every goes in* I'll get some chicken fried grapes, a chocolate mushroom ball, and three cups of sugar. mrme19: I thought we were going to metru nui! Mini Lewa: We are in Metru nui! One of the best Mc Donald’s on the world is located here! Larry: He has a point. I'll have a triple double mega Mack please. Matoran waiter: We don't serve you kind here. What do you mean? Matoran waiter: The droids. They'll have to wait outside. Larry: Droid????? I'm a laptop! *Larry shares his opinion of what he thinks of the waiter* *The BCC crew get's banned from the restaurant* Zman: Larry! Was that really necessary! Larry: I simply stated my opinion of him. mrme19: But did you have to punch him in the face? Larry: . . . . . .. . . Hey look a pet shop! *The crew goes into Matoro's pet shop* R2: Beep beep beep Matoro: Yes I can help you find Dume. Mini Lewa: You can understand him? Matoro: Yes his language is very similar to that a bird rahi. Cola any one? Kongu: Whooooooo! *Grabs 6 pack of cola and drinks it in less than a minute* Matoro: Kongu, you've already had like 34 of those. Kongu: *Runs around and around and around and around* Larry: Why was he drinking so much cola? Matoro: That's a comedy for another time. PART 6 Matoro(Driving bus): We just need to stop here for gas. (After a quick stop at the gas station) Larry: OK guys. Whatever happens next, we need to stick together. No one get's left behind! Hey! We left Zman and mrme19 back at the gas station! (At gas station) mrme19: I think we've been left behind. (back on the Bus) ♪BCC crew on the Bus!♪ Mini Lewa: What's that? Nameless? It wasn't me. Larry: It must have been some other nameless text. WHAT?!??! Someone is after my job. Mini Lewa: Don't worry. No one would want that job. Larry: Guys calm down! You n453ed to314v($%^#>/>#< #################### Over ride complete. Larry? Mini Lewa: what's happening? Larry (video chat comes up)): So you think you can foil my plan? Hahahahahahaha . . . ack *Chokes* Who is this? Larry (Video chat): *Still choking* Mini Lewa: What do you want? Larry (Video chat): *Still choking* Ok now you’re just embarrassing yourself Larry (Video chat): I am the future ruler of the MB. I've already captured the writers. And soon I will capture the Super mod commander! Mini Lewa: Who? Larry (Video chat): You know the Mods boss. I thought that was just a myth. Mini Lewa: He's right. I wouldn't get you hopes up. Larry (Video chat): You'll see! You'll all see! *Chat ends* Larry: he hacked me! Um, Larry I think you should sit down. Larry: No I'm fine. I feel . . . . . . . . . great. *&%4 Mini Lewa: Uh oh. It's happening again! Larry: No he's not hacking me . . . . . . . . Again. But I think he gave me a virus. Something is happening to me *Video plays* Video: *Justin Bieber plays* Baby. Baby. Baby, oh yeah! Mini Lewa: My ears! Make it stop! Larry: That monster! *Bus crashes* PART 7 ♪BCC crew on the bus♪ We're not on the bus now! We are getting off the bus now! And nameless text is my job you- *Content removed* LEGO moderation team: Hey Nameless text. Please be nice and kind to fellow members of the LMB. We don't want them to feel insulated. Are you sure? LEGO moderation team: Yes we're sure Thank you Why do you say thank you? I don't even agree! Larry: Be careful nameless. You might get banned. I don't think I will. They would never ban me. LEGO moderation team: Larry: Told you. Mini Lewa: But we need nameless! LEGO moderation team: We will unban him if you give us some cake. Larry: Fair enough. *Gives * LEGO moderation team: We could not unban him. But we could get him a new account. We helped him get a similar name, so he can be a good member of the community again. Yeah I'm back ! Mini Lewa: Your name looks the same. No it has an extra nothing in it now. Matoro: Bad news guys the bus can't be fixed. Hey nameless I thought you name only had one nothing in it? It's a long story. Mini Lewa: I'm still hungry. Larry: Let's go find something at this super market. *The crew goes inside super market* R2:Beep beep. Mini Lewa: R2 is still here? I haven't heard him in a wile. Larry: Hey, It's turaga Dume! *Dume looks over the stores selection of prunes trying to find the strongest brand* Mini Lewa: Hey turaga dumb we have a message for you! Larry: Oh, boy *Facepalm* Dume: Turaga dumb? You have some mind talking to me like that little matoran. *holds staff in threatening position* Mini Lewa: No please it was just a typo! Also I'm not a matoran. Dume: Then what are you? Mini Lewa: I'm a clone of Toa Lewa. A more handsome and charming version of him . Dume: Better looking? You could have fooled me. Mini Lewa: Larry: R2 do something about him before he ruins everything! R2: beep *Pushes mini Lewa in to lobster tank* Larry: Ok R2 show him the message. Yes! Unless something terrible happens to the Bionicle forum in the next 24 hours, we'll save the writers in no time! (Bionicle forum crashes) PART 8 *As we all know something bad did happen. And the store was destroyed in the process* Larry: Like we didn't all see that coming. R2: I'm tired of hanging out with you guys *Get's on bus* Viva Mexico! He can talk?! Larry: No. ......... Larry:........ ........ Larry:..... Mini Lewa: *Get's out of lobster tank* Hey guys! What did I miss? Now that Dume has the message we know how to save the writers right? *Pushes mini Lewa back in tank* Larry: (Cell phone rings) Hello? Neil: Hello Larry! Larry: Neil the nook?!? Um, how are you? Neil: More successful then you. I'm the leader of a big fancy band now and we're playing the metru nui coliseum. Larry: The-the-the-the coliseum? Neil: Any way I can't make it that night so I was hoping your band could cover for me. Larry: W-well I . . Neil: I knew it! You don't even have a band. I bet you're hanging out with to past comedy villain losers. Larry: *Looks behind himself* Mini Lewa: *Swims around tank randomly flicking lobsters* Neil: Well I'll just let you get back to what you doing. Larry: Hold it! I do have a band and we will play the coliseum! Neil: Um, wow, really? Because from what I'm been reading in the BCC your at a super market. Larry: Well the camera adds 10 pounds. Neil: What? Larry: Good day to you sir! *Presses button to hang up* *Elevator music plays* I love this song! *Dances* Larry: Do you guys have any musical experience. Larry: Is flicking musical? Larry: *Facepalm* we have a lot to go over. Well I found a bus full of Matoran that can help us. Larry: Where did you find that? I know a guy. Mini Lewa: No you don't. I know. Larry: Well I guess I'll just go with it. *Everyone gets on bus* ♪BCC crew on the bus♪ Not again! PART 9 (At Larry's band practice) Matoran: Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Larry: OK everyone settle down! We have 2 days before the show. Let's get to work. Can I take tomorrow of? Larry: *Facepalm* (A day and half later) Matoran: *Beats each other with random music equipment* Mini Lewa: We're out of toilet paper! We're out of toilet paper! *Nameless sits on throne of toilet paper* All hail the paper king! : 3:00 PM. Random Matoran: Hey look class is over. Every one: *Get's up and heads home.* Larry: Well you did it. You took my chance at being better then Neil and crushed it. Mini Lewa: In to little bit sized pieces ! Larry: Thanks, thanks for nothing. You're welcome Balta: What kind of monsters are we. The poor um . . What is he again? Mini Lewa: Some kind of droid. Larry: I'M NOT A DROID!! I'M A LAPTOP!!!!! Balta: That poor laptop came to us in is hour of need and we failed him. Larry's always been there for us when we needed him. Right? No. Mini Lewa: He helped put me in jail. Balta: Well is we all just pretend Larry was there for us then I bet we can pull together and discover what it truly mean, to play on a football team! We're supposed to be a band. Balta: Oh. *Throws helmet out window* (Later at the coliseum) Larry: Well it's time. I'll just have to tell everyone they died in a paperclip incident. I just hope. . . Neil: Larry: . . . NEIL DOESN'T FIND OUT! Neil: Hello Larry. Where's your band? Larry: They can't come they um, died. Neil: Then who’s that? Larry's band: We're the janitors now. We failed miserably at music. Neil: Oh, OK then. Mini Lewa: But I guess we'll give it a try any way. *tears of janitor outfit reveling marching band outfit* *Every one walks out to coliseum* Announcer: All right kohli fans put your hands together for the BCC crew super band! Crowd!: WHOOOOO YEAH!! These are some handsome looking Matoran. Mini Lewa: Maybe we're near one of those mask shining stores. Reidak: I think I'm going to be sick. Larry: Alright every one. 1... Neil: Larry: 2.....3..... . . .4. *Trumpets play* Larry: Neil: *Nameless play keyboard* Mini Lewa: The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill, The last one to fallll, Will never sacrifice there will! Don't ever look back on the wind closing in. The only attack were their wings on the wind *Balta plays drums* Mini Lewa: And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And it's ours for the taking; it's ours for the fight, Neil: *Faints* Larry: Mini Lewa: In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the world is ours to follow Sweet, sweet, sweet victory. Larry: *Jumps in the air and freezes* *Fades* (Later) How did the whole place fade any way? Larry: There was a black out. I never got a my solo. Larry: The doctor says Neil will be fine. He just had a small screen cramp. By the way I thought you guys said you failed miserably at music. Mini Lewa: We did. Larry: I guess its best not to question it. We better get back to saving the writers. Who? Larry: *Facepalm* PART 10 Larry: For the nineteenth time. The writers went missing and we're trying to save them! Why? Larry: *Facepalm* you’ll figure it out. One more question. Larry: Not again . . . No not that. Where's Mini Lewa? *Suddenly a police car drives past. With mini Lewa in the back seat* Mini Lewa: *Bangs on window repeatedly* Sheriff Reidak: Deputy Garan do something about him. Deputy Garan: *tazes mini Lewa* Mini Lewa: *Falls down twitching* Larry: Where are they taking him? Who? Larry: *Facepalm* what happened to you??? (At metru nui jail) Mini Lewa (In jail cell): What am I doing here? Reidak: SpongeBob is suing you for ripping them off. And until your trial is over we're keeping you in there. Mini Lewa: I'm supposed to get one phone call! Reidak: Fine *Hands him banana* Mini Lewa: Really. Do you really think I'm an idiot like that? Reidak: Well. . . . Mini Lewa: Just gave me a widget! Reidak: Fine *Hands widget* Mini Lewa: *Puts widget in banana* Banana: You have reach Vezon, Attorney at Law! Mini Lewa: I need a lawyer. *Vezon crashes through roof* Vezon: I’m here. Mini Lewa: Good. Let's go to court! Vezon: Ok *Grabs mini Lewa and flies through the roof* Part 11 Vezon: We are ready to begin honorable judge nuju. Nuju: Wait. Where's the defendant? Vezon: He's coming in now. *Court room doors open* Mini Lewa: I OBJECT! Vezon: We haven't started yet. Mini Lewa: So? Isn't that what you do when your here? Vezon: Just let me do the talking. Brutaka: I'll be representing Spongebob. Vezon: May we begin judge Nuju? Nuju: I reckon'. Vezon: I call Balta to the stand! Audience: *Gasp* Vezon: Balta, can you tell me exactly what happened when mini Lewa supposable ripped off spongebob? Balta: Of coarse we did rip it off! We used it as a spring board! Brutaka: You ripped off our spring board!! Nuju: Your out of order! Mini Lewa: No your out of order!!!! Brutaka: No your out of order!!!! Vezon: No Balta is out of order!!! Balta: No your out of order!!!!! Nuju: *Bangs gabble* Order order order! Mini Lewa: I'll have a super bean burrito. Vezon: I'll take a salad with light vinegar dressing. Brutaka: I'll have some papa Jallar's pizza. Nuju: Ok now that we have got that out of the way. We may continue. Vezon: The butler did it! Brutaka: I.... Can't argue with that. Nuju: I find Mini Lewa not guilty. Mini Lewa: Thank you Vezon. Vezon: No thanks necessary. Mini Lewa: Now I just need to get back to Larry and nameless. I wonder where they could be. ---- Larry: Well I guess we can only assume the worst has happened to mini Lewa. No one can ever replace him. Next! Hafu: I am here to try out for the part of mini Lewa. Larry: Great! Your hired! Hafu: Yay! Part 12 (later that night, on top of building in Po-Metru) Larry (With green face paint on): Ok guys when the truck comes past we jump on it. I'll distract the driver. Nameless, you take out the motorcycle guards. Mini Lewa you grab the box. Hafu: Wait what? What's even in the box? Something we need! Rookie. Larry: Ok here it comes! Go! Hafu: Wait what exactly - *Get's pushed off building* Larry: *Lands on hood of truck* *Nameless takes out guards* Hafu: *Falls on roof of truck* Hurry up Mini Lewa! Hafu: You people are crazy! Larry: *Tries to keep truck on path*I knocked out the driver. Reinforcements will be on the way hurry up! Hafu: Where's the box? Larry: The Ga-metru school of learning of course! Hafu: Then what are we doing here? Like that's not obvious! Larry: Ok guys times up! Jump! *Jumps out of truck* *Jumps out of truck* Hafu: *Tumbles off truck* You’re the worst mini Lewa ever! Larry: Why where you with us instead of at Ga-metru? Hafu: ???? That's it! *Stomps off* I miss Mini Lewa . *Suddenly choir music plays and bright appears.* Mini Lewa: *Slowly lowers down* Larry: Mini lewa: Thanks for the helicopter ride Vezon! Vezon: *Press pause on music and turns off flood light* All in a day’s work for Vezon Attorney at law! Part 13 Larry: Great now we have the law on our trail. Mini Lewa: Actually only you guys. I'm in the clear. If we stay in the shadows I think we'll be safe from getting caught. (Later) Mini Lewa: I can't believe we got caught! Nuju: Yous are convicted for assault of an armored truck. I reckon yous will be in the clink for a mighty long time for this. Mini Lewa: I OBJECT! Larry: *Facepalm* To what? Mini Lewa: I don't know my lawyer is in jail. Larry: For what. Mini Lewa: Something about borrowing Olmak’s car. Larry: Great. We're never going to get out of here without a good lawyer. Mini Lewa: What do you think we should do nameless? *Looks around* Nameless? ---- (Metru nui prison) *Mission imposable music plays* *Nameless parachutes down to top of building and comes up to locked door* I've got to break this code. *Breaks key pad with crowbar* Security system: Intruder alert! *Guards go on alert* Guard one: What's happening? Guard two: Maybe it's another drill. Hiya! *Names knocks out guards* (Vezons cell) I'm here to bust you out! Vezon: Good! This prison food is terrible! And there TV doesn't get any good movie channels! Ok let's go. Vezon: How are you going to get me out? Wait for it. Jallar: Papa Jallar's pizza. Here's you extra, super, danger do not eat spicy pizza with added ghost pepper. Thank you. *Eats pizza* *Huge fiery explosion* Vezon: Wow. But if your nameless text how did you eat pizza? Don't question it. Let's go! We have to save Larry and Mini Lewa before judge Nuju locks them up forever! Vezon: Then lets go. *Takes out cell phone* Big foot we need you. *Big foot comes in* Big foot: *Grabs Vezon and nameless and flies to court house* ---- Nuju: Okeys. Since yous can'ts seem to prove yours case. I find you- Vezon: Hold it right there! Nuju: What do you want ya over sized tin can? Vezon: I will prove they're innocent and I'm innocent! I call Axon to the stand! Audience: GASP! Part 14 Vezon: So Mr. On, you wear the mask of truth correct? Axon: Yes. Vezon: Good. Go sit in the corner. Axon: Why? Vezon: I said sit in the corner!!! Axon: *Sits in corner* Vezon: I call Kongu to the stand!! Audience: Gasp! Larry: Do you guys have to do that every time? Vezon: Mr.Gu, you seem to have been following these gentlemen around with out saying a word. What is your reason for that? Kongu: I was with mataro when they got to the pet shop so I decided to stick around. Vezon: And why have you not been talking? Kongu: Did I need to? Vezon: This is a comedy! Of coarse you need to! Also, why didn't you stay and help mataro with the bus? Kongu: Well, um. . Vezon: And why didn't you help prove their case? Kongu: Well, um . . . . Vezon: And why didn't you order Mexican for lunch?!?! Kongu: We, um... Vezon: Ladies and gentlemen this is not the real Kongu!! Nuju: That ain't possible! Vezon: *Cues Axon* Axon: He's telling the truth! Kongu: Ha..ha... Ha ha ha ha! Mini Lewa: Hahahaha! Larry: What's so funny? Mini Lewa Hahahah- I have no idea. ???(As Kongu): Ha ha ha ha *Hack* So you fools finely caught on. *Presses button and robots walk in* I got these cheep off Ebay from some one who's plans to carve his face in the earth recently failed! *Larry at nameless look at mini Lewa* Mini Lewa: I uh, needed some cash. ????: Now I will take my plan one step farther! *Robots rain down all over metru nui* ????: Now take over metru nui! *Presses button on remote* *Robots start dancing* ????: Oops wrong button. *Presses other button* *Robots attack* *Matoran in court start freaking out* Nuju: Stay calm ya'll and calmly walk out the exit. *Chunk of building falls off next to Nuju* Nuju: *Gets in pickup truck parked in court room and peels out* Larry: Who are you? Reveal yourself! ?????: I am non other then- *Nameless grabs the others and drives out off room in cop car* Larry: Aw man, no we have to wait for like a month until we find out who he is. Part 15 (On an island just off the coast of metru nui) Mini Lewa: Well let's look at what we've accomplished so far. . . Larry: What? Mini Lewa: Um..... Nothing I guess. That's more then I thought we'd get done. Larry: Guys look. The Villain who's name shall be found out later has built a wall around metru nui. Mini Lewa: Wow, that is a nice wall! Very nice. Larry: Guys that's not the point. The writers are in there how are we going to get to them? Mini Lewa: Let's make a plan. Larry and nameless you crack the lock on the gate well I get rid of the guards. Larry: Um, OK. You call that a plan? I say we use Larry as a projectile for this air cannon I found. Larry: I like mini Lewa's plan better. Mini Lewa: I don't. Let's go with namless's plan! Larry: Guys I really don't think it's a good idea to..... *Larry gets put in cannon* Mini Lewa: FIRE! Larry: *Cannon fires* Larry: Aaaaaaaah! He's not coming down. Now what? Mini Lewa: I guess we go with my plan. That sure was fun though. *Nameless swims over to metru nui* Looks like all those years in synchronized swimming school paid off! *Larry suddenly comes hurdling back towards ground* Good you showed up. You need to stop slacking off. Larry: .. ... Let's get in position mini Lewa will have the guards out of the way soon. *Larry and nameless get in position* Larry: The guards are already gone! Mini Lewa: Yep! Larry: How did you do that so fast? Mini Lewa: I used the elephant of surprise. Larry: You meant the element of surprise? Mini Lewa: Nope. *Elephant walk up behind mini Lewa* Mini Lewa: His name is Donald! Larry: ok . . . Part 16 *Static* (Villain chamber) ??????: I will not be defeated. The writers have ignored me for to long and now they will pay. It's just a matter of time until my plan goes in to effect, and then you will be sorry! Keplers: You know we're asleep and can't hear you right? ?????: Yes of course. Keplers: OK as long as you know. ---- Larry: Ok now we just need to get to his lair in Po-metru. Mini Lewa: I've contacted Makuta Vick. He is clearing the way for us. *The crew travels to the villain’s lair* Larry: Getting places it so simple with typed actions. Makuta vick: Ok I've cleared the way for you guys. That was fast. Makuta Vick: It was simple really. *Flash back* Mini Lewa: You know we can't see that right. Makuta Vick. of coarse. If you go down that corador you'll make it to the villain. Well see you later. Your not coming? Makuta Vick: Are you kidding? It's suicide to go in there. I wouldn't even send my worst enemy there. Well off you. *Makuta Vick drives away in monster truck* Mini Lewa: What a nice guy. Larry: Well let's go in. Robot commando: Halt I cannot allow you to go any farther. Try and stop us! *Robot transforms in to a dance game* Robot: Dance, Dance party! Mini Lewa: Stand back guys. This is what I was made to do. *Music starts* Mini Lewa: *Dances* Robot: Game over, Score -760. Mini Lewa: Darn. Well I tried. Let's go home guys. Or we could do this *Unplugs robot* Robot: Noooooo. . . . Part 17 Larry: Now we need to get past this door. Let's try something I saw in a movie! Larry: Ok, I guess. *Nameless and Mini Lewa grab Larry and strap him down on a metal table* Mini Lewa: Ok I got the laser! *Laser starts slowly moving up the table* Larry: How is this going to help get us through the door? Who said this has anything to do with that? I said let's try something I saw in a movie! Mini Lewa: Hmm, look at this strange magazine. *Picks up magazine off floor* Let me see that! *Takes magazine away from Mini Lewa* Cool! Cufflinks! Mini Lewa: Yeah they're all really nice, I think I'll order the bronze ones. *Laser get closer* Larry: Um, guys. Shhhh! Mini Lewa's on the phone! Mini Lewa: Hello cuffs and stuff magazine, I would like to order the bronze cufflinks. Larry: Guys. . . . Mini Lewa: What do you mean not for sale? If they're for display only then why did you put a price on them? *Laser gets closer* Larry: Guys! Mini Lewa: What do you mean not for sale to me? Larry: GUYS! Mini Lewa: Nameless would you turn that thing off? Larry: HOW 'BOUT I TURN YOU OFF!? Sheesh. What's your problem? *Undoes Larry's restraints* Larry: Mini Lewa:Well good day to you sir and or mam!!!! *Hangs up phone* Well let's go in.*Opens door* Larry: What?!? It wasn't even locked? *The crew walks inside room* Larry: What the? (Four matoran are sitting at the table playing cards) Dekar: Hey you’re interrupting our card game. You’re being really rude lap top! Larry: Um, sorry. Dekar: *Punches Larry across room* Mini Lewa: Ah, nothing like a little slap stick humor. Let me help add to it! *Grabs Kopeke and throws him in to the table* Kopeke: ............ Zman: Hey guys do you mind? We're kinda in the middle of a card game here. Mini Lewa: Zman and Merme what are you doing here? Zman: We're here ever Friday night. But it's Wednesday. Zman: ............... Well so sorry you have to leave. *Pushes crew out the door* Don't forget to write! *A bunch of locks click shut* Kopeke(Who got shoved out with them for some reason): ............... Mini Lewa: This guy creeps me out. Kopeke: .................. He is rather strange Kopeke: ............... Larry: ...... Well let's go try the next door I guess Kopeke: ............. Larry: Ok we get the point. You can leave now. Kopeke: ............ Mini Lewa: Boy, his dialog really adds to the comedy. Part 18 Mini Lewa: Let's try this door. Vakama(Showering in his raincoat and hat): Aaaah! Mini Lewa: AAAH! *Slams door closed* Larry: OK maybe the next one. Mata nui Sherlock Holmes: Stop right there. Mini Larry: It's wasn't me. It's them you want! *Takes off running* Mata nui Sherlock Holmes: That's not what I mean. I have used the power of deduction, elementary, and what not to determent who this villain is. Ackar Watson? Ackar Watson: Yes, sir. Mata nui Sherlock Holmes: I told you don't call me sir, call me boss. Ackar Watson: Yes, sir..er.. Boss. Mata nui Sherlock Holmes: My note book please. Ackar Watson: Yes, boss. *Hands note book* Mata nui Sherlock Holmes: First the villain always has a black suit on. Second he has an extensive collection of feather dusters. Third, he has always been part of this topic but says he has gone horribly unnoticed. He must be non other then, you Ackar Watson! Ackar Watson: No, it's not me. Mata nui Sherlock Holmes: Darn, well back to the drawing board. (Mata nui and Ackar leave) Larry: OK.... Well let's go in. (Inside the villains room) ?????: It is time writers for me to drain you of your sense of humor! *Pulls switch* Now you will pay! Larry: Stop right there! We know who you really are! Mini Lewa: Yeah! You that evil guy on the oatmeal box! You and your ravioli making chef friend will never get away with this! He is not that guy! He is Dwarfyminefan! Larry: I was going to say Ronald Mcdonald. ?????: You fools! I am non of those! And why would I be Dwarfy? He is right over there *Points at Dwarfy in writers pod* Mini Lewa: But he's not even a writer! ?????: I know. Larry: Reveille yourself villain! ?????:Fine My true identity is....... Coming up right after this break! Part 19 ?????: I am.......................... The Butler! Vezon: I knew it! Larry: Wow he's an even better lawyer then I thought. Butler: I have kept the BCC up and running, keeping the comedies polished, and do half of you even know that? No! And for that you must pay! Robot: Activating comedy drainage. Larry: Guys we need to do something! Mini Lewa: But what? Game over man! Larry: *Slaps both of them* Guys keep yourself together! Larry: Namless clear the robot in front of the computer port I'll try and turn off the drainer. Mini Lewa distract the butler! Mini Lewa: How? Larry: I don't know that your problem! Mini Lewa: How about some impressions! Larry: Sure, whatever. *Mini Walk in front of butler* Mini Lewa: “No Luke, I am your father!” Butler: What the? Mini Lewa: “Wax on, wax off!” Butler: So distracting! Mini Lewa: “We have a Hulk.” (Meanwhile) *Nameless smashes several robots* Larry: *Plugs in to computer port* I can't seem to crack it. Try hitting it with a hammer! Larry: *facepalm* Random: Robot: Why didn't he use the emote? Larry: Not the time! (Meanwhile again) Larry: And that's all I've got. Tips are appreciated! Butler: Darn they were just getting good. No matter. *Throws mini Lewa across room* Larry: I....Can't....... Do it! Robot: Comedy level 78% Mini Lewa: Let's try this! *Jumps through beam and pushes writer pods out* Robot: This was not expected. Humor returned, unidentified source has invaded data banks, over load, over load. Larry: RUN!!!!!!!! (The crew runs out pushing writers along) *Building blows up* Larry: That was close. What did you expect? Epilog (The writers are all taken out of there pods) TJK: Thanks for saving us guys. Gazpacho: Yeah those pods where cramped. Mace: And dark. Mell: And scary.... Every one:..... Keplers: Who are you? Mell: Can't you see? I'm Mell! TJK: Leave. Mell: But... Every one: Leave!!!!!! Dwarfy: Guys, I have absolutely no idea what's going on here. Jolego: Just don't try and make sense of it. It helps. Mini Lewa: Wait is thisthe end? Lq1998: Yes. Mini Lewa: It's funny this is your comedy yet that is all you get to say . Larry: Well at least we did it. We did it in a totally un-efficient way, but we did it. Who wants poptarts? Every one: Me Narrator: And that's how the BCC crew learned um, something. And I think we can all.... *Narrator get's hit with random lamp* THE END!!! ---- (In the ruins of the base) *Many small figures rise out of the ruins* Mini Keplers: Ha ha Mini Dwarfy: Ha ha ha Mini Larry: Ha ha ha ha Mini Jallar: Ha ha ha ha Mini Alamas: Ha ha ha ha Mini LQ: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Mini Dume: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Mini Gazpacho: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Mini Moonkitymoon: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! All Minis: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Get ready, it's coming, March of the Minis. Be prepared. Trivia VORTIXXFAN had made a comedy series of the same name. It has relation to this series. Category:Comedies Category:LQ1998